Visco de Natal
by KazuKan
Summary: O plano era passar o Natal com seus pais na casa de campo, entretanto não foi algo que pode acontecer. Maki então resolve ir a festa que suas amigas estavam planejando. O Natal é um data tão bonita e encantadora e que pode ser usada para um plano de cupido também. (NicoxMaki)


**Yahooo!**

 **Você ai pensando que não me veria mais até o ano que vem... Eis que está totalmente enganado! Kazu estava planejando essa história desde o Halloween. Não ficou como eu gostaria, mas espero que aproveitem.**

 **E Feliz Natal para todo mundo! Um prospero ano novo, com muita saúde, paz e harmonia. Ah e claro sorte também! Porque a vida se baseia na fé, na sorte e no esforço de cada um. Porque não adianta nada acreditar se não ter garra para correr atrás.**

 **Boas festas de fim de ano para todo mundo**

 **Boa leitura**

* * *

Visco de Natal.

A cartomante de longos cabelos escuros arroxeados e olhos azuis turquesa não acreditava no que via. Na sua frente uma garota baixinha de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos discutia com uma garota de cabelos vermelhos e olhos violetas.

A verdade seja dita, nenhuma das Muses aguentava mais aquela situação. Nico e Maki brigavam o tempo todo, todos os dias e até mesmo nos fins de semana e nos feriados. A descrença de Nozomi no entanto era pelo fato delas ainda brigarem depois de tanto tempo de convivência.

Conhecia bem Nico e sabia o quão insuportável ela poderia ser quando queria. Maki por sua vez tinha um pavio curto quando se tratava de Nico. Aquela situação já estava beirando ao insuportável.

\- Se acalmem. – Eli disse se metendo no meio da briga. Elas nunca paravam até alguém se meter no meio. – Estamos discutindo onde vai ser a festa de Natal. – A loira lembrou.

\- A culpa é da Maki chan por não querer fazer a festa na casa dela. – Nico disse cruzando os braços.

\- Por que tem que ser na minha casa? Eu nem pretendo ir. – A ruiva rebateu o comentário de Nico. Eli respirou fundo para se manter calma.

\- Mas Maki chan é uma reunião para todas participarem. – Kotori disse com o cenho franzido. Queria que todas as Muses fossem para a comemoração.

\- Acontece que eu passos o natal fora da cidade com meus pais. – Maki explicou a situação. – Não posso faltar porque é o único dia que eu posso passar com eles.

\- Se é assim... – Eli murmurou sem alternativa. – Vamos pensar em outro local para fazer a festa.

\- Pode ser na minha casa. – Honoka se prontificou. – Como a festa vai ser de dia minha mãe não vai se importar.

\- Então fica marcado na casa da Honoka. – Umi disse, não gostava de abusar da hospitalidade dos Kousaka, mas era o único lugar onde teria um espaço confortável e sem causar problema algum.

\- Vamos ver o que vamos precisar. – Eli disse animada.

\- Se vocês não vão ensaiar hoje eu vou embora. – Maki disse se levantando. – Uma vez que eu não vou participar não preciso ajudar com os preparativos. – Foi fria.

\- Maki chan não vá nya. – Rin disse abraçando a ruiva pela cintura. Isso fez uma veia nascer na testa de Nico.

\- Deixe a ir Rin. – Nico disse irritada. – Afinal do que adianta ela ficar se não vai participar da festa. – Tentou parecer indiferente.

Ao contrario do que todos pensavam Maki decidiu não discutir com Nico. A ruiva apenas seguiu para fora da sala em passos calmos. Estava cansada de brigar o tempo todo com Nico.

* * *

Era a hora do jantar. Maki estava sentada de frente para sua mãe e seu pai sentado na ponta da mesa como todo bom chefe de família. Ambos pareciam tensos e preocupados, Maki deu de ombros provavelmente estavam preocupados com coisas que não tinham a ver com ela.

\- Maki. – O pai da ruiva chamou. – Tenho que ter uma conversa seria com você.

\- O que foi? – A ruiva perguntou.

\- Não vamos poder passar o Natal na casa de campo. – Ele disse por fim. Maki assentiu, não importava onde iria passar o Natal, o importante era passar o natal com seus pais.

\- Não tem problema. – Maki respondeu dando de ombros.

\- Você não entendeu. – O homem continuou. – Nós nãos vamos poder passar o Natal com você. Houve um problema no hospital, e nós só voltamos porque tínhamos que falar com você. - Maki olhou então para sua mãe. Ela tinha um olhar de desculpas no rosto.

\- Tudo bem, eu não sou mais uma criança. – Tentou parecer madura. – Além disso, minhas amigas disseram que iam fazer uma pequena festa de Natal, eu vou me divertir com elas. – Tentou animar seus pais.

\- Nos desculpe Maki. – A mulher murmurou.

\- Não se preocupem. – Maki deu um sorriso amarelo. – Eu já me sinto satisfeita. - Disse olhando para seu prato. Queria correr para seu quarto e chorar, mas queria mostrar que era uma perfeita adulta já.

\- Pode se retirar se quiser. – O homem disse e cariciou o topo da cabeça da filha.

\- Boa noite. – Maki disse se levantando. Sabia que não os veria mais. Subiu as escadas com calma e assim que atingiu o topo dela correu para seu quarto. Ainda precisava avisar que apareceria na festa no dia seguinte.

Pegou seu celular, a primeira pessoa a quem iria avisar era exatamente Nico. Mesmo com as constantes brigas ainda eram excelentes amigas e confiava na morena mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa do Muse. Além disso, era a garota que amava.

Mandou uma mensagem de texto curta dizendo que iria ir porque seus pais tinham cancelado a viagem. Enrolou uma mexa do cabelo em seu dedo indicador esperando uma resposta. O que veio em seguida foi uma ligação.

\- Alô. – Maki respondeu de imediato.

-Como assim cancelaram a viagem? – Nico perguntou assustada. – Você vai passar o Natal sozinha? – Havia uma certa preocupação na voz da morena.

\- O dia vinte e cinco sim. – Murmurou. – é a folga dos empregados. – Ouviu Nico retrucar alguma coisa do outro lado da linha.

\- Você... – Nico então respirou fundo como se quisesse tomar coragem. – Pode passar o Natal aqui em casa se quiser. – Disse depois de um tempo.

\- Você tem certeza? Natal é algo para ser comemorado em família. – Maki estava hesitante.

\- Se eu não tivesse certeza não estaria te convidando. – Disse ríspida como o usual. – Bem vou ter que desligar agora. – Maki assentiu – Até amanhã, e boa noite. - Desejou

\- Boa noite. – Maki respondeu. Por algum motivo se sentia animada agora. Se fosse passar o Natal na casa de Nico, teria que comprar presentes para os irmãos mais novos da mesma. Amanhã iria sair bem cedinho para procurar, por hora iria avisar as outras.

A reação de todas fora engraçada, a maior parte delas estava surpresa e preocupada. Maki sorriu segurando seu celular, suas amigas se preocupavam e isso a deixava muito feliz. A amizade delas fazia com que até mesmo sua tristeza de minutos atrás desaparecesse.

* * *

Naquela manhã Nico acordou bem cedo. Sua mãe até se surpreendeu ao acordar e ver a morena correndo e um lado para o outro limpando o apartamento. Nico limpava tudo com muito cuidado para deixar a casa bem limpa e arrumada.

\- Nico? – A mulher chamou pela filha. – Alguém vai vir em casa? – Perguntou depois de um tempo.

\- Uma amiga minha. – Nico disse continuando arrumar. – Os pais delas estão muito ocupados no trabalho por isso a chamei para passar o Natal com a gente. - Explicou.

\- Se é assim. – A mulher deu de ombros. Não adiantava contrariar algo que já estava feito. – Deveria ter me avisado antes. – Repreendeu.

\- Me desculpa. Foi um impulso. – Nico disse sem desviar o olhar.

\- Hoje você vai sair com suas amigas não é mesmo?- Viu Nico assentir. – Uma vez que você convidou essa amiga, trate de voltar cedo e ajudar a fazer o jantar. – E seguiu para ter seu desjejum.

Nico continuou seus afazeres, logo seus irmãos estavam de pé brincando como todas as manhãs. Naquele dia em especial sua mãe não iria trabalhar. Agradecia por isso, podia ir tranquilamente para a festa de Natal na casa de Honoka.

Nico e Maki só não estavam cientes de uma coisa. Na casa de Honoka uma garota com manias de gato pendurava um visco de Natal em um canto da sala. Honoka observava Rin e Nozomi planejando alguma coisa, mas sem realmente saber o que era.

\- Nee... Por que vocês resolveram me ajudar com a decoração? – Honoka perguntou. No dia anterior ficara combinado que Kotori e Umi iriam vir ajudar com isso.

\- Nenhum motivo em especial. Só queríamos ter certeza que o visco não ia faltar. – Honoka não entendeu o porquê da fixação e Nozomi e Rin no tal visco.

\- Eu fiquei tão feliz em saber que a Maki chan vai vir. – Resolveu mudar de assunto.

\- Rin também ficou muito feliz nya! – A mais nova então pulou da cadeira. – Mas será que amanhã a Maki chan vai ficar sozinha? – Rin se perguntou.

\- Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que ela não vai passar o Natal sozinha. – Honoka e Rin olharam para Nozomi sem entender. A cartomante por sua vez tinha um leve sorriso no rosto.

\- Como sabe? – Honoka perguntou sem entender.

\- As cartas me disseram. – Nozomi respondeu indo mexer em algumas guirlandas. Rin ia se encarregar de pendurar os outros enfeites e algumas bolas coloridas. Honoka foi arrumar a mesa.

\- Vocês não acham que a Maki chan e a Nico chan brigam demais. – Honoka tentou mais uma vez puxar assunto.

\- Hum? – Rin entortou a cabeça. – Agora que você mencionou isso... Elas brigam bastante, mas como dizer... Quando elas brigam parece que são tão próximas uma da outra. Rin até sente um pouco de inveja nya. – Apontou.

\- Você acha isso Rin chan? Para Honoka elas parecem não se gostar e nem querer se aproximar uma da outra. – Ponderou.

\- Ou talvez queiram se manter afastadas. – Nozomi riu da careta de desentendimento de Rin e Honoka. – Eu acho que a Maki chan e a Nicocchi se adoram, apenas não querem aceitar isso. – Ainda assim as outras duas não pareceram entender. – Bem eu acho que por enquanto elas podem agir assim, mas que às vezes irrita, isso sim. – Rin e Honoka tiveram que concordar.

\- Honoka queria que elas se dessem bem. – Murmurou colocando alguns copos sobre a mesa.

\- Com licença. – Umi e Kotori apareceram na porta. A arqueira segurava algumas sacolas plásticas enquanto Kotori tinha uma grande bolsa.

\- Umi chan, Kotori chan, sejam bem vindas. – Honoka cumprimentou.

\- Trouxemos as bebidas e a sobremesa como cominado. – Umi disse colocando as sacolas em um canto da sala. Kotori seguiu o exemplo, mas colocou sua bolsa sobre um pequeno móvel.

\- Olá. – Eli apareceu junto de Arisa e Hanayo. – Pelo visto só falta a Nico e a Maki. – Disse olhando ao redor. Eli fora encarregada de trazer uma salada ou algo do tipo.

\- Hanayo trouxe os melhores onigiris que consegui fazer. – Naquele dia em especial, Hanayo estava de óculos.

\- Podem deixar naquela mesa ali. – Honoka apontou para uma mesinha onde Kotori tinha deixado suas coisas. Ambas caminharam até lá colocando suas coisas

\- Alguém disse que queria comer pudim. – Nico disse logo atrás de Eli. – Foi isso que Nico resolveu trazer. – Disse comas mãos na cintura.

\- Não foi a Maki chan que disse isso? – Rin lembrou.

\- Eu disse? – Maki perguntou com o rosto corado. Além de trazer algo para a festa ela tinha uma grande bolsa consigo. As demais estranharam, mas preferiam não comentar.

\- Honoka o peru logo vai estar pronto. – Yukiho gritou do andar de baixo. Honoka então viu que estava quase na hora de todo mundo chegar.

\- Então mais alguns minutos e poderemos começar a nossa comemoração. – Honoka disse animada. Estava ansiosa para comer e se divertir com todas.

Assim cada uma foi ajudar em algo para arrumar a mesa. Os pratos com as comidas foi colocado no centro da mesa, e logo a mãe de Honoka aparecia com a estrela do Natal. O peru. Os olhos de Rin brilharam com a visão.

\- Vamos brindar por esse ano incrível que passamos juntas. – Honoka sugeriu segurando um copo de suco de laranja. Todas tinham o mesmo suco no copo, menos Maki que optou por um de maracujá. – Espero que o próximo ano seja ainda melhor. – Ela ergueu seu copo sendo seguida pelas demais.

Sem demora elas começaram a se servir. Os pais de Honoka também se juntaram a refeição, mas logo se retiraram assim que terminaram de comer. As garotas estavam se divertindo rindo em meio a conversas. Rin estava fazendo suas palhaçadas com Honoka o que ocasionava algumas broncas de Umi.

\- Pessoal! – Nozomi começou. – Vamos tirar fotos! – Disse pegando seu celular do baixo.

\- Boa ideia! Eu quero tirar uma foto com a Umi san! – Arisa exclamou correndo em direção da arqueira.

\- Arisa! Não incomode a Umi desse jeito. – Eli repreendeu a irmã.

\- não se preocupe Eli. – Umi respondeu calmamente. Logo elas estavam fazendo pose para a câmera.

\- Nico chan e Maki chan também. – Nozomi disse olhando para a dupla. – Vamos, para que os nossos fãs vejam o quanto vocês se dão bem. – Incentivou.

\- Se for assim. – Nico se aproximou mais de Maki.

\- Não, não. Ai não – Nozomi começou. – A iluminação ai está muito ruim, a foto vai ficar feia. - Disse depois de olhar para a tela de seu celular. – Que tal ali? – Apontou em um ponto perto da janela.

Nico e Maki sem alternativa caminharam até o ponto sugerido por Nozomi. Ambas se sentaram ali e sorriram esperando pela foto. Assim que Nozomi fez o sinal, ambas saíram da pose.

\- Oh! – Eli e Arisa exclamaram juntas

\- O que foi? – Nico perguntou sem entender.

\- Vocês estão sob um visco! – Eli foi quem disse. Nico e Maki olharam para cima, sim tinha um enfeite estranho pendurado no teto.

\- O que tem elas estarem embaixo desse visco? – Umi perguntou inocente.

\- A tradição diz que quando duas pessoas ficam embaixo de um visco elas tem que se beijar. – Arisa foi quem explicou. O rosto de Umi entrou em combustão. A arqueira escondeu o rosto entre as mãos pela vergonha.

-B-beijar? – Nico disse assustada. – Nozomi! – Sabia muito bem que podia ter sido um plano da cartomante.

\- Eu não sabia de nada. Apenas tinha visto em revistas que tinha esse enfeite. – Tentou se defender. – Mas já que é assim, podem se beijar. Nós não vamos olhar. – A cartomante disse virando o rosto.

A dupla observou todas as garotas tamparem seus olhos. Nico olhou envergonhada para Maki, suas mãos estavam suando pelo nervosismo. Respirou fundo antes de aproximar mais seu rosto do da mais nova.

Maki apenas fechou os olhos esperando o beijo. Logo sentiu o calor dos lábios de Nico contra os seus. Suas bochechas queimando pela vergonha. Se separaram depois de um curto período. Nico tinha uma expressão seria no rosto, mas logo tratou de sorrir.

\- AH o beijo pode ser na bochecha. – Eli disse tarde demais. Maki virou o rosto cobrindo a boca com a mão morrendo de vergonha, deveria ter raciocinado que o beijo poderia ser no rosto. Nico por sua vez estava batendo a cabeça em um móvel.

\- Vocês estão bem? – Honoka perguntou assustada.

\- Elas estão. – Nozomi respondeu a pergunto. – Bem quem vai ser a próxima a tirar foto. – Perguntou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Maki estava sentada na cama de Nico. A janela estava fechada por conta do frio, a ruiva ainda estava envergonhada. Elas haviam se beijado no fim das contas. Por causa de uma tradição que nem ao menos conhecia, mas ainda assim o beijo existia.

\- Hoje foi um dia cheio. Obrigada pelos brinquedos para os meus irmãos, eles adoraram. – Nico disse entrando no quarto com duas xícaras de leite quente em mãos.

\- A comida da sua casa é muito gostosa Nico chan. – Maki murmurou sem coragem de olhar para a mais velha.

\- Obrigada. – Nico então eu uma das xicaras para a ruiva. – O que você tem? Está agindo estranho desde a festa na casa da Honoka. – Apontou.

\- Você... – Maki abaixou a cabeça. – Não se sente envergonhada? Depois do beijo... – Murmurou e Nico sorriu calmamente.

\- Foi só um beijo. – Nico respondeu tomando um gole de sua bebida quente. – Isso te afetou tanto assim Maki chan? – A morena agora estava seria.

\- Foi meu primeiro beijo, e eu não queria que ele fosse assim. – Confessou. – Sabe, eu pensava em algo mais romântico. – Disse por fim.

\- Uma declaração e então um beijo? – Nico perguntou vendo a ruiva assentir. – Maki chan. – Chamou para ter a atenção da ruiva para ela.

\- O que foi? – Estranhou o olhar serio da morena.

\- Eu sei que é estranhado, mas... – Nico tomou a xicara das mãos da mais nova e as colocou sobre a cômoda. – Eu realmente gosto de você. – Confessou. – Você... Aceita namorar comigo? – Não queria que Maki entendesse da forma errada.

\- Você não está brincando não é? – Maki perguntou para ter certeza.

\- Não. – Nico respondeu segurando um das mãos da ruiva. – Você aceita ser minha namorada? – Perguntou mais uma vez.

Maki apenas sorriu antes de beijar os lábios de Nico. Era claro que gostava da morena, caso contrario não teria deixado ser beijada por ela na festa. Nico sorriu quando se separaram.

\- Acho que isso é um sim. – Murmurou com um sorriso calmo nos lábios. – Eu estou tão feliz! – E pulou sobre sua agora namorada. Maki apenas abraçou a morena de volta.

O Papai Noel sempre trazia coisas boas como presente de Natal, mas naquele ano, um incidente havia trazido o melhor presente que já havia ganhado. Maki tinha ganhado uma confissão da garota que gostava e agora eram namoradas. Sorriu feliz.

\- Eu ainda vou matar a Nozomi pelo que ela aprontou. Tá na cara que ela sabia disso e fez só para nos constranger. – Nico murmurou.

\- Vamos deixar a Nozomi quieta. – Maki disse por fim. – Eu... Eu te amo Nico chan. – Decidiu dizer de uma vez.

\- Eu sei. – Nico disse piscando um olho. – Minha Maki chan. – E então beijou mais uma vez os lábios da ruiva.

* * *

 **Meu presente de Natal para os NicoxMaki fãs. Espero que tenha agradado a todos.**

 **Calma que ainda tenho mais um de Natal para postar lol**

 **Kissus**  
 **Se cuidem**  
 **Boas festas**


End file.
